Sonic Siren
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Paige needs a job so she tries to get a job with Amethyst, but she is a real cults at first will her being a cults ruin her's and Amethyst friendship forever


-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-sixth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib'snew Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra'sgrandentrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poison Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrows, Bloody Sword Transfusion, First day back, Final Destination Iz style, Fourth of July Speech of Doom, First Date, Opposite Day, and Neurotically Nice. Anyway I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here enjoy.

Setting 1 Mr. Elliot's Class

Our story begins in Mr. Elliot's class.

-Mr. Elliot- (He had a ruler and he was pointing to the drawing of Pangaea on the board.) Yes class it is true. There was once a super continent called Pangaea and we all lived in harmony till plate tectonics split us all apart and… (Paige raised her hand.)

-Paige- Well actually Mr. Elliot science tells us that mostly dinosaur lived on Pangaea and they never got along.

-Mr. Elliot- Yes very good Paige, but I was trying to make a point that though we all come from different places our world was once together and we should do the same and develop in peace and harmony… and… (Amethyst was snoring.) Amethyst Amethyst AMETHYST!

-Amethyst- NO MORE PIGGIES GIR! AHH AN EXSPLODING EGG! MOOSE!

-Everybody- HAHAHAHA!

-Mr. Elliot- Yes, thank you for sharing that with us Amethyst, but next time please refrain from sleeping in my classroom. I wouldn't want you to miss this exciting lecture.

-Amethyst- Whatever I'll try to stay awake. (She said as she laid her head back down on her desk.)

-Mr. Elliot- Good now let's continue… (Mr. Elliot continued with his lecture.)

-Paige- Wow Amethyst you seem sleepier then usual today.

-Amethyst- Blame my stupid earth boss, Bob. He made me work all night last night and when I finally got home Gir would not stop playing with his stupid piggies outside my door. By the time I finally got to sleep I swear I saw nothing, but stupid piggies in my dreams.

-Paige- (She laughed a little then she saw the look Amethyst gave her and covered her mouth a little.) Sorry that just slipped out. Anyway speaking of your job do you think you could ask your boss for a job for me?

-Amethyst- Why would you want to work? I hate working, because I have to obey a stupid human. He should be bowing at my feat not the other way around.

-Paige- Yes well I need a job, because I am trying to grow an exotic garden in my backyard and my dad refuses to fund the project. So please Amethyst PLEASE….

-Amethyst- Alright alright I'll ask him. But just so you know all of the waitresses at his pub have to wear roller skates.

-Paige- WHAT!

Setting 2 Heading to the Pub

Amethyst was pushing Paige all the way to the Pub, because of course Paige was not very confident about the whole roller skate thing.

-Paige- Maybe this is a bad idea Amethyst. I mean I don't even know how to roller skate.

-Amethyst- Oh don't worry Paige you'll be fine.

-Paige- You know Amethyst I am starting to think that you are getting a sick kick out of this situation.

-Amethyst- No now what would ever give you that idea? Oh look we're here.

-Paige-Wow. (She said as Amethyst shoved her into the pub. Then Amethyst ran to talk to her boss Bob who was already waiting for Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- Excuse me Bob…

-Bob- Oh thanks goodness Amethyst you are finally here. I need you to…

-Amethyst- Wait my friend was wondering if she could work her as a waitress. (She grabbed Paige's hand and showed her to Bob.)

-Bob- Hmm… I don't know we don't really have any openings at the moment…

-Amethyst- (She knew that she had to help Paige get the job. So she grabbed the plate full of noodle that was on the table and throw it at one of the waitress who had her back turned. The waitress got so mad and when she turned to see who had done it Amethyst pointed to Bob.)

-June-Uww THAT'S IT! I QUIT! BOB I WAS WILLING TO EXSEPT THESE DEMEANING UNIFORMS AND THESE STUPID SKATES, BUT WHEN YOU THROW NOODLES ON ME THAT IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE! SO GOOD BYE AND GOODRIDNESS! (She stormed out.)

-Bob- What's her problem?

-Amethyst- I don't know, but now you do have an opening.

-Bob- Right then I guess...

-Paige- I get the job?

-Bob- Not yet first you have to go throw a two day trial period. Where you work here today and tomorrow and if you do good then I'll give you the job if not well... you get the picture.

-Paige- Right...

-Bob- Now go get in uniform and to work.

-Paige- (She saluted.) Yes sir.

-Bob- That means you too Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Sure. (She left for her dressing room and then she came out on to the stage wearing a pink dress with black bows in the middle and at the bottom. Right away she went to work on sing a song while Paige tried to work.)

-Paige- (She came out of the bathroom wearing a purple waitress outfit and pink skates.) Hello Sir may I take your order.

-Sir1- Yes I would like a hamburger, a cheeseburger, cake, ice cream, and pie.

-Paige- Ah sir you know none of those things are really that healthy...

-Sir1- Do I look like I care?

-Paige- No right away sir. (She left to go tell the chef and her work continued.)

-Ma'am1- Excuse me waitress can I get some salad and chicken?

-Paige- Sure. (She left to go tell the chef and she was having trouble with her skates and ended up falling right into the chef's table very painfully, but she continued to work as best she could.)

-Chef- Pick up for table 1 and 2. (Paige came skating to the table and grabbed the food.)

-Paige- I got it. (She skated away, but she was still having trouble. She was able to get the food to the right person, but not without slipping nearly two or three times.)

-Ma'ma2- Ah excuse me waitress, but can I get more pepper?

-Paige- Sure. (She began to poor the pepper and then she sneezed so hard that she went flying backwards into the kitchen.) AHH-CHUU!

-Paige- Man my poor nose. (She said as was coming out of the kitchen. She skated over to the next table then slipped on some potatoes and landed on her butt.)

-Kids at the Table- HAHAHAHA!

-Paige- Ah excuse me ma'am, but I think your kids just dropped their food on the floor purpose just so I would fall.

-Ma'am3- Well I never come kids we're leaving.

-Kids- Aww, but we were having fun mom.

-Ma'am3- Now. (They left.)

-Paige- Oh no. (She was very embarrassed. She tried to go back to work and hoped that Bob had not notice that little incident. She continued to slip all over the place.)

-Paige- (She bumped into Bob.) Oh Bob.

-Bob- Paige I've been watching you.

-Paige- Look sir I'm sorry if this is about those kids I...

-Bob- Don't worry those kids have always been a problem. Now about your job I think you are doing well, but you need to practice skating. So tomorrow before you come to work I want you to practice till you turn blue.

Setting 3 On the Phone

Paige and Amethyst were talking on the phone about what Bob just said. While Paige was talking to Amethyst she was throwing darts in her room and doing very well.

-Paige- And that is basically what he said. I'm worried Amethyst what if I can't do this? Oh man Amethyst you have to tell me what am I going to do?

-Amethyst- You, what about me? Stupid Bob wants me to sing while playing Dance Dance Revolution tomorrow. I hate him always giving me ORDERS!

-Paige- Amethyst focus I need your help I have to practice.

-Amethyst- Oh Paige you humans always have such petty problems, but don't worry my brilliant brain has a plan.

-Paige- No Amethyst! No offence, but your plans never work.

-Amethyst- Huh that is so not true my plans always work and I will prove it to you. So I'll come by your house tomorrow and we'll work on your skating.

-Paige- O.k. bye Amethyst. (She hung up the phone.) Why do I feel like I am going to die?

Setting 4 The Next Day

Amethyst was guiding Paige to the park. Paige had a blindfold on, her skates, knee pads, shoulder pads, and a helmet

-Paige- Ah Amethyst remind me again why am blindfolded?

-Amethyst- Because, DON'T QUESTION ME! Oh look we're here. (She took the blindfold off of Paige.)

-Paige- Ah Amethyst what are we doing at the sidewalk playground? (The playground is a playground where a sidewalk is built throughout the playground in between each one of the playground equipment.)

-Amethyst- Allow me to explain my brilliant plan for your tiny human brain. You will maneuver through this playground to get to the table on the other side of the playground where our customers will be waiting. Then you will take their order and come back here for the food. Then you will go back and deliver their food to them.

-Paige- I'm almost afraid to ask, but who are the customer and chef going to be?

-Amethyst- (She held her figure up to Paige signaling to wait a minute. Then her communicator came out of her Pak and she said.) GIR, MINI MOOSE, KIERRA, AND DIVA MEET ME AT THE PARK NOW! AND, MINI MOOSE BRING WAFFLES.

-Diva- (She and the others arrived in a flash and Gir was holding a rubber piggy in his hands and Mini Moose was holding a plate fool of waffles in his.) Master why did you have to make us come here? Me and Gir were playing house. I was the mother and he was the daddy and we had a piggy kid.

-Diva and Gir- YEAH!

-Kierra and Mini Moose- (They both shook their heads in disgrace.)

-Amethyst- Yes well now we have to play a new game.

-Gir- YEAH NEW GAME NEW GAME!

-Amethyst- Exactly! Mini Moose you're the chef… (She put a chef's hat on Mini Moose.) Kierra and Diva you will be the customers. So take your spots over there.

-Diva- But, I don't want to leave my Gir.

-Kierra- Come on this won't kill you. (She pulled Diva away from Gir while Diva was still trying to grab him again.)

-Diva- NO!

-Amethyst- Enough he'll be back with you again later. Now Gir your job is the most important. (She said as she was hocking a leash on to Gir's caller. Then she gave it to Paige.)

-Paige- Ah Amethyst why did you give me Gir's leash?

-Amethyst- Because, he is going to be lead you during this whole experience.

-Paige- WHAT! NO AMETHYST THIS IS THE WORST IDEA EVER! WAIT… AMETHYST… (It was too late Amethyst was already back over by Kierra and Diva. She had used her super speed to avoid another stupid question from Paige. She had Gir's Piggy.)

-Amethyst- (She took out a radio.) Alright ready set and go! Look Gir I have your piggy.

-Gir- PIGGY! (He ran as fast as he could.)

-Paige- AHH!

-Plutonian Assistant- (Just then a very tiny space ship came down to the playground.) Welcome to Earth your highness …

-King Pluto- What is that wonderful noise let us observe. (They flew closer.) Aw it's a puppy and AHH! (Gir started to chase them all over the place.)

-Gir- BUTTERFLY!

-Paige- NO GIR NOT THAT WAY! AHH!

-Amethyst- What the Gir… I'm the one with the piggy come this way.

- Plutonian Assistant- AHH!

-Amethyst- GIR THAT'S WRONG COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!

-Gir- O.k.! (Gir ran to Amethyst. Paige got caught by the swing.)

-Paige- Momma thank goodness he stopped.

-Amethyst- Right.

-Paige- Ah may I take your order Ma'mas?

-Kierra- Yes is there anything on this menu that is not stupid waffles?

-Diva- I love waffles, because Gir loves waffles. AND I LOVE GIR! (She said as she ran and gave Gir a big hug.)

-Kierra- Whatever I guess we'll just have waffles.

-Paige- YEP!

-Amethyst- Alright Gir now go over to Mini Moose.

-Diva- Wait let me give him some motivation. (She gave him a big kiss, and Gir still did not move for a while then…)

-King Pluto- (The ship came back into view of Gir.) We're back and we expect an…

-Gir- BUTTERFLY! (He ran after the ship AGAIN!)

-Diva- Aww how cute he called me his Butterfly.

-Kierra- It's official I'm sitting next to an idiot.

-Diva- (She whispered.) I'll save my revenge for later.

-Paige- GIR SLOW DOWN! AAHH! (She said as Gir ran her into all sorts of stuff. OW!)

-King Pluto- Faster man he's gaining.

- Plutonian Assistant- AHH I'M TRYING!

-Gir- BUTTERFLY BUTTERFLY BUTTERFLY!

-Paige- Got it. (She said as she grabbed the seesaw. Gir continued to run trying to get to the ship, but Paige kept him there.) O.k. Mini Moose please give me the waffles.

-Mini Moose- Meep. (He gave her the waffles.)

-Paige- Thank you… (She said as she grabbed the waffles and let go of the seesaw.) Oh no… AHH! (Gir continued to chase after the ship and they went all over the place.)

-Paige- Here! (She said as she put the plate on the table. Then Diva throw the waffles at Kierra.)

-Kierra- HEY!

-Diva- Aww… Revenge is sweet.

-Kierra- I'll show you revenge. (She attacked Diva and they started fighting.)

-King Pluto- FLY UP FLY UP! (They flew up and Gir followed.)

-Amethyst- Not again and… Paige?

-Paige- AHH! HELP ME! (She was now high up in the air because Gir used his jets to follow the ship.) I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!

-Amethyst- NO GIR LOOK I HAVE A TACO! (She took out a Taco.)

-Gir- TACO! (He flew down and when Paige was pulled down she hit the ship hard and they went flying.)

-Amethyst- AHH! (Gir attacked Amethyst for the taco. She throw the taco into Gir's mouth and Paige let go of the leash and they both laid down on the grass and began to catch their breaths.)

-Paige- Let's never do that again.

-Amethyst- Agreed, but at least you passed. Now for the real thing.

-Paige- Joy.

-King Pluto- WE SHALL RETURN!

Setting 5 At the Pub

Amethyst and Paige were outside the Pub. They were dressed and ready to sink or swim.

-Paige- Well I'm ready. (They went in.) Hello Ma'am may I take your order?

-Ma'ma5- Yes I'll have chicken and salad.

-Paige- Sure. (She went to go tell the chef.)

-Chef- (A couple of minutes later the food was ready.) Pick up. (Paige skated up and grabbed the food and brought it to the right lady.)

-Paige- Here you go… (She went to the next person and asked for his order.) May I take your order sir?

-Sir2- Yes I would like pizza and turkey.

-Paige- Very good sir. (She left and told the chef and then later brought him back is order.) Here you go Sir.

-Sir2- Wow you have great skating skills.

-Paige- Thank you it's amazing what chaos can do. (She left and went back to work.)

-Ma'am6- Ah excuse me ma'am, but it is my daughter Kayley's birthday and I would like a piece of cake for her and would your singer mind singing Happy Birthday to her?

-Paige- Sure. (She skated off to go tell Amethyst.) Amethyst I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but your crazy plan worked.

-Amethyst- See I told you so.

-Paige- Yeah… Anyway that lady over there wants you to sing Happy Birthday to her daughter Kayley.

-Amethyst- Sure whatever I'll do it before my Dance Dance Revolution Faunally.

-Paige- Cool I'll go tell the chef to make her a piece of cake. (She left to go tell the chef. Then later after the cake was ready Paige took the cake to Kayley's table where Amethyst and Bob were waiting for her.)

-Bob- Paige you're doing great. I think you will defiantly get the job.

-Paige- Yes. I'm almost there.

-Kayley- Oh yeah my favorite. (She said as she saw the cake.) This is so cool

-Amethyst- **Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Kayley. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

-Paige- (She was about to give Kayley the cake when…)

-King Pluto- (They flew into the restaurant and shot a small lazar at Paige.) REVENANGE!

-Paige- AHH! (The lazar hit her hand and she dropped the cake and it ended up in Amethyst's mouth.)

-Amethyst- Uw that tasted nasty.

-Paige- (She saw something terrible and she knew she had to act quick.) Hey everybody look at me. (She pulled the table mat out from under the plates and put it on Amethyst. She was able to get the mat without anything falling on the floor and everybody clapped.) Yes all a part of the show. (She pushed Amethyst away from the table and into the dressing room.)

-Amethyst- Paige why did you do that? AND GET THIS STUPID EARTH MAT OFF ME!

-Paige- O.k. just don't freak. (She took off the mat.)

-Amethyst- What? (She took off her gloves and looked at her hands.) I'M CHANGEING COLORS!

-Paige- I told you not to freak.

-Amethyst- AHH! I'M RED, PURPLE, ORANGE, YELLOW, MAGENTA, BLUE, AND NOW I'M RAINBOW! WHY CURES YOU STUPID EARTH CAKE! CURES YOU! I CAN'T GO OUT THERE LIKE THIS!

-Bob- (He was knocking on the door.) Amethyst…Paige… is everything o.k. in there? (Paige came out of the room and closed the door behind her.)

-Paige- Ah sorry about the cake Bob.

-Bob- Don't worry we had a spare, but what about Amethyst?

-Paige- Well she had an allergic reaction to the cake. So she told me to sing while throwing darts instead.

-Bob- Fine, but you had better do well or else.

-Paige- (She gulped and ran up to the stage.) O.k. people are you ready to rock with Amethyst?

-Everybody- YEAH!

-Paige- Well she's sick. So I'll be singing while throwing darts instead.

-One Guy- YEAH!

-Paige- That's the sprit.

-King Pluto- She's back attack. (They flew at Paige, but she throw her darts.) FLYING PERJECTLIES! (They flew as fast as they could to avoid the darts.)

-Paige- **Momma never set a good example,  
Daddy never held momma's hand,  
Momma found everything hard to handle,  
Daddy never stood up like a man.**

**I've walked around broken,**  
**Emotionally frozen,**  
**Gettin' it on,**  
**Gettin' it wrong**

**How do you love someone without getting hurt,  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt,  
So far in my life,  
Clouds have blocked the sun,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone.**

-King Pluto- This place is too dangerous…

- Plutonian Assistant- AHH THERE'S STILL MORE! (They flew some more to get out of the way. Of course they are too dumb to realize that if they avoid the target circles on the wall then they will survive.)

-Paige- **I was always the chosen child,  
The biggest scandal I became,  
They told me I'd never survive,  
But survival's my middle name.**

**I've walked alone,**  
**Hoping,**  
**Just barely coping,**  
**Gettin' it on,**  
**Gettin' it wrong.**

**-**King Pluto- WE'RE DOOM!

**How do you love someone without getting hurt,  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt,  
So far in my life,  
Clouds have blocked the sun,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone.**

-King Pluto- RETRAIT!

-Paige- **It's hard to talk,  
To say what's deep inside,  
It's hard to tell,  
The truth when you've always lied.**

**How do you love someone without getting hurt,**  
**How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt,**  
**So far in my life,**  
**Clouds have blocked the sun,**  
**How do you love,**  
**How do you love someone,**

-King Pluto- I think we're safe here. (He said as their ship floated right in front of a target circle near the booze. OH NO!) NOO! (The dart hit and destroyed their ship.)

-Paige- **How do you love someone,  
And make it last,  
How do you love someone,  
Without tripping on the past,  
So far in my life,  
Clouds have blocked the sun,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone.**

Someone

-Everybody- WOO!

-Bob- Congratulation Paige you got the job.

-Paige- YES!

-Amethyst- I'M STILL RAINBOW! AAHH!

-Me- Well this story was a lot of fun for me. This was dedicated to my good fanfiction friend Kayley who's brithday is today. That is why I added the brithday thing and made sure to publish this episode today. I also made a birhtday present on my deviantart page for her. Feel free to look at it along with the drawing for this episode. Anyway the next episode is called Romance Blooming Deception for now I may change the name later. Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAYLEY AND ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
